marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mars (Planet)
| Population = | First = Journey Into Unknown Worlds Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Overview Mars is the fourth planet in the Sol System. It is named after the Olympian war god Ares, under his Roman name. Denizens of Mars are called Martians. To the general populace of Earth, it has not been conclusively learned if life ever existed on Mars and it is believed to be currently a planet devoid of life. With the exception of a few brilliant minds, unfortunate souls and super-humans, no man has ever set foot on the planet Mars. Ancient History The Annunaki had seeded Mars and the neighboring planet Tiamat with life. Over 100 million years ago, advanced cultures existed on Mars and her sister planet Tiamat. The two cultures fought for reasons that were forgotten. Mars was turned into a wasteland while Tiamat was utterly destroyed, its remains becoming the Asteroid Belt. At some point, aliens from Mars had crashed in the Savage Land. In the 1890's, Martians crashed on Earth in Britain. They were dissected. It has been claimed that H.G. Well's book The War of the Worlds was created as part of a disinformation campaign. 20th Century In the 20th Century there were various visitors and invaders who came from the planet Mars. In 1940, Captain Ott came to Earth claiming that he came from the planet Mars under orders of his leader the "Great One" to obtain an explosive formula from Earth to help defend his home world from another unspecified alien invader. The Human Torch turned the explosives over to Captain Ott who then returned to his home world. Captain Ott's claims cannot be confirmed. By 1949, a warrior race who claimed to be "Masters of the Universe" resided on Mars, but had no means of interplanetary travel. In an attempt to bring world peace by uniting world governments to a single cause, scientist Professor Kluto used a device to pull Mars close to Earth prompting Warlord Oog to invade the Earth. The invasion was thwarted by Captain America and Golden Girl who used the device to return Mars to its proper orbit. In 1951, scientist Baron Fritz Heinrich built a rocket to fly to Mars where he believed the Fountain of Youth was located. He took along with him the Olympian love goddess Venus, who at the time was working for Beauty Magazine to cover the story of his discovery. There they encountered Azrael the angel of death whom Fritz seemingly slew in battle before he and Venus returned to Earth. There Venus denied Fritz's claims that they went to Mars, discrediting his discovery. Modern Age Somewhere out beyond the orbit of Mars, a Skrull spaceship appeared from the subspace to track down De'Lila, whose ship was traveling in an Earth bound trajectory. Ex Nihilo, his sister Abyss, and the Builder Aleph arrived on Mars and terraformed the red planet creating an atmosphere, vegetation, and flash-shepherded years of evolution in hopes of creating a "perfected" version of mankind. They were confronted by the Avengers. Nightmask and Star Brand later arrived on Mars to confront Ex Nihilo. Alternate Realities Earth-691 The most notable Martians yet seen exist in the timeline of Killraven and the Guardians of the Galaxy. They were not native to Mars, and were reportedly tipped off to attack Earth by Immortus. Spider-Man of Earth-616 once traveled to this future and aided Killraven in his struggle with the Martians. Earth-928 A species of green-skinned demi-humanoids lived on Mars. They had entered suspended animation 10,000 years earlier than 2099 when the Phalanx attacked Mars. They had also faced the Kree, Skrull, and Shi'ar. Earth-5106 In Earth-5106, a reality where space travel and exploration blossomed in the 1950s, life exists on Mars in the form of large overly hairy humanoid Martians. They are part of the Galaxy council, an federation of planets in Earth's solar system. There was a barbaric clan known as the VDBN. The VDBN and their leader Mxxptrm were exiled from Mars and went to Earth to learn the ways of peace from the Galaxy council and the Space Squadron peace keeping force. Earth-5464 A race of Martians lived on Mars in this reality. These aliens attempted to invade the Earth, but they were stopped by Whirlwind Carter. Possible futures In one, a man named Gibbs, who encountered the Watcher, accidentally changed his features to those of a Martian. In another, a Hydra and SHIELD agent clashed on Mars. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Mars on Wikipedia }}